Conclave:Ogris
The Ogris is a Grineer rocket launcher unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the Dojo. The Ogris fires a rocket that can deliver high blast damage over a small area, but can also damage the player if they aren't careful. A slower projectile version of this is used by the Bombard, though the homing ability isn't present in the ClanTech version. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Rockets creates a 6 meter area of effect explosion on impact. **Effective at killing enemies behind cover. *Can be fired while sprinting. *Very fast charge speed. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Can use the Ogris-exclusive mod. *Can use the launcher-exclusive and mods. Disadvantages: *Innate damage - less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Projectiles have travel time. *Deals a third of its total damage to the user if the rocket detonates too close, making the Ogris very dangerous and ill-suited for close range combat. **Rockets can explode and inflict self-damage if it hits a teammate or allied NPC. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire or area of effect explosions. *Very low critical chance. *Slow reload speed. *Very ammo inefficient. **Low magazine size. **Very low ammo capacity. **Draws ammo from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The Ogris fires a rocket that deals 100 blast damage, and creates an area of effect with a 6 meter radius that deals 600 blast damage. The game's UI will add both of these numbers together to create 700. **The 100 damage of the rocket can only hit one target, and is not combined with the shot if it hits an object instead of an enemy. *The actual damage of the explosion is 599, shown when hitting a Charger which has no weakness or bonus to blast, and whose head cannot be hit by the explosion. General Strategy The Ogris is slow but very powerful. However, using the Ogris well requires proper positioning and timing, especially against faster enemies such as Corpus Prod Crewmen, Grineer Butchers, or Infested foes. As such, it is a good idea to pair the Ogris with a powerful sidearm and/or melee weapon. However, with this greatly increased damage comes greatly increased risk to the user. Players should be extremely careful about where they fire the rocket, or they can easily kill themselves with their own gun. Because of this, it is recommended to find a good spot, preferably high up with a view of the map, from which to rain death on foes from above. This makes it very effective against Infested while doing this tactic. Other Information General= |-|Tips= |-|Frame Synergy= Trivia *The Ogris received a visual remodel in , giving it a bulbous appearance in line with other Grineer weapons. Its new appearance shares several visible parts with the Torid, implying that the Torid is the Ogris with added Infested parts. *The Ogris' magazine is a drum that is loaded on top of the weapon. This drum spins when the Ogris is fired. *Update 18.4.10 removed one of the biggest issues with the Ogris, the "jam" experienced when not fully charging a shot. The Ogris will begin charging another shot immediately after partially charging and cancelling for any reason. Media OgrisRocket.png|The Spiked Projectiles Of The Ogris OgrisCodex.png|The Ogris in the Codex as of Update 16. Ogris Old Model.png|The Ogris' old model as it appeared in the codex until Update 16. Ogris2.png|The Ogris' render prior to Update 16. Ogris OOOOOOOOOO.jpg Ogrisupdate313.jpg|Update 8.1.3. added a blinking light on the back of the Ogris. Compare the indicator light's color to the lights in the distance. Ogris1.png Ogris.png|Old Ogris Colour Choices Ogris_Energy2.png|Ogris' energy is seen as the two lights Ogris3.png OgrisNewReloadAnimation.gif|The reload animation of the Ogris' old model. ogrisdarthmufin.png Lets Max (Warframe) E41 - Ogris Warframe Ogris - 4 Forma Warframe Beta - Ogris Továbbfejlesztett Modolás (HD)(HUN) Warframe OGRIS - Game Play Video Warframe Ogris Pro Builds 6 Forma update 14.5.2 OGRIS - The apocolypse is upon us 4 forma - Warframe Nightwatch Napalm Adhesive Blast = Fun|Turn Enemies Into Ticking Time Bombs Patch History *Increased Charge speed from 0.8 to 0.3 secs *Increased Fire Rate *Reduced explosion radius and damage of Ogris in Conclave. *The Ogris has gone through a visual Upgrade *The Flight Speed of the projectile has been increased. *The Status Chance has been increased to 35%. *The charge time to fire the Ogris has been reduced. *The direct Impact damage of the projectile has been decreased to 100. *AoE damage has increased to 600. *AoE range has increased to 6 meters. *Mastery Rank requirement has increased to 8. *Fixed unintentional DoT from Adhesive Blast on the Ogris. *Fixed Adhesive Blast causing the Ogris projectile sound to not play. *Increased ammo pool of Ogris in Conclave. *Fixed enemies and allies floating upwards when hit by an Ogris with Adhesive Blast. *Ogris damage and projectile speed increased in Conclave. *Improved the FX of the Ogris Napalm Nightwatch mod. *Fixed other players getting damaged by projectiles (i.e Ogris) after Mirages Hall of Mirrors expires. *The Ogris can now be used in Conclave. *Updated Ogris visual impact and muzzle flash FX. *Fixed an extended delay that occurs with the Ogris when attempting to fire the weapon after cancelling a charged shot. *Fixed an issue enabling players to mantle recently fired Ogris rockets. *Fixed a bug where the Adhesive Blast mod would cause Ogris missiles to pass through enemies, doors, loot-crates etc. *Nightwatch skin added. *Fixed the Ogris rockets not exploding properly when used with the Adhesive blast Mod. *Adjusted the range and impact of explosions caused by the Ogris rockets. *Fixed fire rate Mods not allowing charge weapons like the Ogris to fire. *Fixed Ogris charging effects and firing animation not displaying properly. *Fixed missing explosion effect from Ogris. * Fixes reported cases of clients not being able to damage enemies caught in Vortex when using the Ogris. *Ammo capacity reduced from 540 to 20. *Fixed issue with Ogris rockets that killed Infested Runners having their damage be used on the pod as well as part of the Runner?s explosion. *Performance Improvements for Mirage + Hall of Mirrors and Ogris. *Fixed Multishot Mods causing Ogris rockets to fly through enemies and walls dealing no damage. *Fixed Ogris rounds not passing through Volts Electric Shield correctly. *Fixed radial damage being broken for clients (Nova's Molecular Prime, Ogris, etc). *Fixed elemental damage upgrade mods not applying to the splash & embed damage from projectiles. *Fixed Arsenal stats for Ogris due to projectiles having complex damage. *Ogris charge FX revised, toned down. *Toned down Ogris charge effect. *Fixed Ogris charge sound effect playing randomly when it wasn't being charged. *Added custom reload animations for the Ogris. *Fix for killing blows with Ogris or Torid affecting resource drops for client. *Updated charged sounds. * Added visual indicator to Ogris when they are ready to fire * Fix for Ogris and Multishot damaging player. *Introduced. }} See also * Bombard, the Grineer heavy unit that uses the modified AT Ogris. * Executioner Gorth, an Executioner who uses a modified AT Ogris. * Nightwatch Bombard, a member of the Nightwatch Corps who uses an AT Ogris. * , the Ogris exclusive PvE mod. * Angstrum, a pistol that also fires rockets. * Torid, the Infested hybrid version. de:Ogris fr:Ogris